


All I Want For Christmas, Is You

by OhNylL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Christmas Morning, Cuddling, Fluffy, M/M, Mistletoe, Presents, Stilinski Family Feels, Surprises, a little bit, cuteness, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNylL/pseuds/OhNylL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek surprises Stiles with an early Christmas morning visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas, Is You

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this early this morning but I had to stop for all of the family activities... I hope you enjoy it and that your day -regardless of what holiday you celebrate, if any, was an amazing one and continues to be well into the new year!

He grinned sleepily as his internal alarm clock went off with acute precision, as it did every year since he was a small child. Opening his eyes, he rolled over to face the alarm clock that sat on his bedside table, and his grin widened. 

8 o'clock. 

He could hear the clanging of his father busying around in the kitchen, trying to keep quiet, as he prepared breakfast. At the failed attempts to hush his curses when the pan fell on his foot and he knocked the flour off of the counter, Stiles's grin turned into a soft smile. He closed his eyes and cuddled back into his pillow, even though he was awake and filled with giddy excitement for what was about to come in a few short hours, he could at least pretend to be asleep when his father came up to get him. But even he knew better. 

Every year since Stiles had been five, he would wake up at 8 o'clock. When he was younger he would run into his parents' bedroom, jump on the bed, and wake them both up shouting that Santa had come and to wake up because it was _finally_ Christmas. His mother would smile fondly as she slipped out of bed and pulled her robe on over top of her nightgown, sliding into her slippers as she kissed the top of Stiles's head and made her way to the kitchen. Then his father would grumpily, though good naturedly, get out of bed and grab his own robe before picking up Stiles and carried him downstairs, where they would both flop on the couch and try to guess what was hidden under the gaudy wrapping paper while they waited for breakfast to finish.

As Stiles had gotten older the routine stayed the same, though with a few minor changes; his mother would already be up and cooking while his father lounged in bed, a couple of years he had gone downstairs with her to help -and after his mother passed away, his father would go and cook breakfast while Stiles stayed in bed till the last possible moment. 

A tap at his window made him blink and pulled him from pleasantly depressing memories. Stiles got out of bed and shuffled his way across the room. Pulling the curtains back he lifted up the frost-fogged window and stuck his head out. When he didn't see anything, besides frost bitten grass and a sheen of ice glistening on the road under a streetlamp, Stiles backed up and made to close the window. He was about to push down when a hand on his windowsill stopped him, barely, and he let out a short gasp of surprise when Derek hauled himself through the small opening,

"You know, that really shouldn't surprise me anymore..." Stiles grumbled as he watched Derek shake off some of the cold, and closed the window again, "What are you doing here anyway? And...why didn't you just use the front door."

Derek took off his leather jacket and draped it across the back of the computer chair, not answering in the least bit as he sat down and took his sneakers off as well. Stiles sighed and tapped his foot as he walked back over and made to crawl under his covers before his spot got cold. Being back to he didn't see the wolfish grin on Derek's face, but he felt the bed dip as Derek moved over the bed to lay next to him, shoving the blankets out of the way before moving his arms around Stiles's waist. Stiles let out another sigh, a softer and more content one, as he melted into the warmth that just seemed to ooze out of Derek's body, and hummed his approval as Derek covered his neck with warm kisses.

Stiles shifted slightly as Derek moved his hand towards the hem of Stiles's t-shirt, breath coming a little quicker in anticipation. Derek pulled the shirt up slightly, being careful not to touch Stiles's skin, before grinning and placing both hands on him, using his weight to pin Stiles in place. As soon as Derek's hands were on him, Stiles let out a shriek,

"GODDAMNIT!" He wiggled and tired to get away, but Derek had him trapped, as the werewolf laughed, "I'm going to kill you, Derek! Your hands are _freezing_!"

"Well, it's cold outside." Satisfied, Derek removed his hands and rolled over, getting out of the bed. Comfy ruined, Stiles sat up and watched Derek pad over to where he had tossed his jacket and pulled something out of the pocket. "And to answer your question from before, I didn't want to wait till noon to see you." He tossed the small box on the bed and Stiles leaned forward to get it. Not bothering with sitting back up, Stiles laid on his stomach and flipped it around in his hands. Derek turned on the lamp, to bring some more light into the room, before taking a seat next to Stiles's head. Stiles gave it a small shake, grinning at the frown on Derek's face, and slowly started to unwrap it. 

A low growl filled the silence that enveloped the room, drawing a chuckle out of Stiles, "Geeze, you're impatient, and it's not even your present!" 

Derek snorted and leaned back on his elbows, resting a hand on the small of Stiles's back. Stiles smiled softly and finished tearing off the wrapping paper, letting it fall to the floor, and raised an eyebrow at the little black box, 

"Seriously man?" Stiles chuckled, his imagination running ahead of himself, as he thought about what could possibly be inside the ring-sized box.

Derek rolled his eyes, "It's not what you're thinking."

Stiles pouted, "You don't want to marry me?"

"No," Derek shook his head, "The thought of being with you for the rest of my life is kind of terrifying."

Stiles sat up, a frown forming on his lips, "Hey, you're not exactly my first choice for life long partner either, but you could at least humor me on Christmas."

Derek gently pushed on Stiles's shoulder and Stiles dramatically fell backwards. Raising his arms, Stiles held the box over his face as he opened it. He sputtered as whatever was inside fell out and landed on his mouth, pulling another laugh out of Derek. Stiles reached up and lifted the, branch off of his face and held it above his head, "What the hell...is this?"

"What does it look like," Derek leaned down. 

Stiles frowned as he shifted, tilting his head back and lowering his arm so he could examine it. A green sprig with white berries. He took a few, long, minutes before Stiles's eyes widened in realisation and he let out a laugh, "Where did you get this?"

"It's a plant, Stiles, it grows out behind my house." 

"Well, let's put it to use..." He grinned and reached up, pulling Derek down by the front of his shirt. Derek chuckled as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Stiles's forehead, getting a pout from the younger teenager, "That's not at all what I meant."

"I know."

"You're going to-" Stiles stopped when he heard footsteps coming down the hall and scrambled, pushing Derek away. Surprised by the sudden change in Stiles's mood, Derek fell off of the bed -taking the mistletoe with him as Stiles flailed around and dove back under the covers as his bedroom door opened. 

Papa Stilinski poked his head through the opening with a sheepish grin forming on his lips, "So breakfast is going to be a little longer..."

Stiles raised an eyebrow as he looked over at his father, "What happened this time?"

"I kind of, it doesn't matter. I'll come and get you two when it's ready."

Stiles blinked as his dad closed the door and disappeared down the hall, footsteps fading back down the stairs. "How did he..."

Derek sat up, looking at Stiles over the edge of the bed with an unamused expression covering his entire face, "Your bed is on an angle, and I didn't exactly fall out of sight."

"Oh yeah..." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled as he moved over to look down. His eyebrow arched before a slow grin spread across his face. Derek mirrored the eyebrow movement, 

"What are you thinking about now."

Stiles didn't say anything as he slid off of the bed. Derek watched, eyebrow going a little higher, and he tilted his head to the side. Stiles sat on his heels, perched at Derek's feet, his grin never wavering as he balanced himself, resting his hands on Derek's ankles. He moved forward, sliding his hands up Derek's legs as he went,

"Stiles..."

"Yeah?"

"What are you-" 

Stiles reached up and put his hand across Derek's mouth, "You really didn't notice?" Derek shook his head, and Stiles laughed, "Look at your lap, then sit back and shut up." Derek looked down as Stiles moved his hand back to Derek's knees, he let out a short snort and another laugh escaped Stiles's lips. Sitting stuck on the waistband of his jeans, was the piece of mistletoe. He let out a sigh as he grabbed a pillow off of the bed and set it behind his back, leaning on his elbows. Stiles shook with a chuckle, "Didn't take you long to get comfortable."

Derek grinned, "Well, now that I know what's coming..."

"That was horrible." But Stiles still shook his head with a smile, leaning forward more until he was on his knees settled between Derek's legs. Derek moved his legs, raising them and spreading them a little wider apart, making more room for Stiles to maneuver himself around. Stiles moved up bracing himself on his hands, one on either side of Derek's hips, and looked Derek over. "Lay down."

Stiles placed a hand on Derek's chest and gave him a small push. Derek took the hint and laid the rest of the way down, moving the pillow so that it was underneath his head instead of his back. Propping his head up with an arm, Derek moved his free hand up Stiles's arm and grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt, pulling him closer. Stiles leaned in and kissed his forehead. Derek frowned,

"That wasn't what I was going for."

"It wasn't what I wanted earlier either." Stiles stuck his tongue out and Derek tilted his head upwards and nipped at it, causing a shiver to run down Stiles's spine. He leaned down to kiss him properly and found Derek's mouth open and waiting. Stiles pushed his tongue in, running it along the roof and sides of Derek's mouth, doing his best to avoid the other organ. Derek growled softly in annoyance, tightening his grip on Stiles's shirt. Stiles chuckled and pulled away, placing a kiss on the tip of Derek's nose, "Not right now."

Derek rolled his eyes, not saying a word, as he kept his eyes locked on Stiles's hands. They wandered over his chest, which was still clothed, and danced along the small expanse of skin that was shown at his waist. Stiles pushed the shirt up and brushed his fingers over Derek's stomach, ghosting his fingers through the happy trail. Derek let out a noise in the back of his throat. Stiles looked up and met his gaze, letting out a heavy breath of his own. 

Fingers danced down finally reaching their destination and, albeit shaky with anticipation, started to unbuckle Derek's belt. It gave way with a satisfying click, and Stiles pushed it out of the way as he quickly worked on the button and zipper. Derek raised his hips a fraction of an inch, making the job of pulling his jeans down just a little bit easier.

"You are not making this easy on me, are you?" Stiles chuckled as he managed to pull them down just enough, Derek shook his head,

"I thought you said you liked it this way. That the challenge made it all the more fun."

Stiles hummed, making Derek groan, "I did say that before, didn't I?" All he got from Derek was a short nod and a muffed groan as he pulled down the front of Derek's boxers. Stiles pouted, "All that noise, and you aren't even all that excited."

Derek rolled his eyes, again, "You haven't exactly done much to get my blood flowing."

"Well, we're going to have to change that." Stiles's eyes smiled for him, while he tried to keep a serious face. The facade dropped when Stiles wrapped his fingers around Derek's hip and dug his blunt nails into the sensitive skin, making Derek hiss. Stiles knew how and where to push and dig to get all the noises that made them both shudder. Derek pushed up on to his elbows to get a better view, Stiles kept their eyes locked as he moved his hand closer to their new destination. His fingers left small red welts on Derek's thigh, as he scratched small patterns along the skin, getting dangerously close to the hardening organ between Derek's legs. 

"Getting there..." Derek mumbled breathlessly as Stiles leaned down and nuzzled the soft skin of Derek's hip, placing a hot trail of kisses across his stomach and down, avoiding the one place that Derek wanted him to touch the most. 

"Mmm, I see that," Stiles smiled, pressing a kiss underneath Derek's bellybutton, "...but not quite there yet." He drew a line along Derek's waist with his tongue. Derek let out a shaky groan and shifted his hips, which Stiles held firm. 

Stiles kissed lower, feeling the stiffness brush against his cheek, and grinned as he looked up at Derek through his eyelashes. Derek swallowed down a groan and shifted his weight onto his left arm as he moved his right hand to play with the small hairs at the bottom of Stiles's neck. Stiles purred in contentment as he placed a teasing kiss on the tip of Derek's penis. 

"Stilinski..." he growled, making to push his hips up. Stiles chuckled and held Derek's hips in place. They both knew that if Derek really wanted to break free he could but he always kept himself restrained, stilling his hips when Stiles told him too. Neither of them would ever say it, but it was a shared secret that Derek enjoyed it when Stiles took the reigns and put him on a metaphorical leash. Derek was in control so much, being the Alpha, that at the end of the day all he wanted was to just unwind and relax. As much as of a front as he kept in front of the Beta's, Stiles discovered that Derek didn't always want to be the only telling people what to do -that he wanted someone to tell him what to do once in a while. Though Stiles abused the privileges he had stumbled upon, when they argued in front of everyone else, he eventually gave in and did as Derek said. It became a game. The more defiant and riled Derek made Stiles during the day, the more Stiles would let him have it at night. 

"Mistletoe just means a kiss, Derek, didn't you know that?" Stiles had a teasing tone in his voice as he brushed his fingers along the underside of Derek's fully hardened erection. Derek bit the inside of his cheek and tugged at the small bit of hair that Stiles had. He'd been pestering Stiles to let it grow out for this very reason, and it seemed as though he was finally listening. Derek grinned but it didn't last long. His mouth formed an 'o' and his head fell back. Stiles licked from base to tip before taking the tip in his mouth and sucked lightly. 

Derek pressed his fingers into Stiles's shoulders. Stiles moaned as he pulled up and twirled his tongue around the head, he teased the slit with a well pressed lick that pulled an almost guttural growl from Derek. His breathing was coming in heavy pants, and Stiles hadn't even begun to touch him -not really. But it wasn't the first time Stiles had teased him out and his body was already reacting to the simple, provoking, touches. 

Stiles took it in his mouth again, hollowing out his cheeks and humming on rotation -setting a perfect rhythm and pattern that he knew would make Derek's eyes roll into the back of his head. He started off slowly and worked his way up to a faster, almost harder, pace and moved a hand from Derek's hips to cup and fondled the over sensitive skin of his sac. Derek bucked his hips, Stiles dug the nails of his other hand into the flesh of Derek's thigh, and he stilled them again with a groan. 

Another leisurely lick from bottom to top, with a few well places kisses, had Derek wiggling his hips looking for more contact. Which Stiles didn't give him, instead he pulled away and leaned up. Derek's mouth was waiting for him and Stiles closed his lips over top of Derek's with a moan of his own. Derek raised his hips and Stiles rolled his downwards, the cotton of his pajama pants creating a tantalizing friction between them. Derek moved his arms and wrapped them around Stiles's shoulders, holding him close. Stiles smiled softly behind the hot and heavy breathes and kisses. This was a side of Derek that no one else ever saw or even knew about. All of the trust, and power, that Derek placed in Stiles's hands on a nightly basis was almost enough to bring tears to his eyes. 

Stiles didn't notice his touch turn from hot to tender, as his hands roamed under Derek's shirt and worked their way south. Derek did. He raised an eyebrow and a hand, caressing Stiles's cheek,

"Hey, you alright..?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I've been better." Derek grinned, earning a frown from Stiles,

"Oh yeah?" Stiles gave Derek's penis a hard tug and a tight squeeze. It pulled a groan and a quick breath out of him, and he closed his eyes. Stiles grinned. 

A few more pumps and skillful wrist-twists, and Stiles had Derek biting down on his shoulder -not hard enough to run the risk of The Bite, but enough to make Stiles moan along with the werewolf as Derek came into Stiles's hand. 

They both laid on the floor. Stiles moved his hand from between them and wiped it off on his blanket. He set his head in the crook of Derek's shoulder and cuddled. Derek ran a hand over Stiles's back,

"Look at that, I'm the one who just came and you're the one who's tired."

"Shut up..." Stiles laughed softly, "C'mon...let's go grab a shower before Dad comes and gets us for breakfast."

"Sounds good to me." Derek kissed the top of his head, rolling his eyes at the lack of movement from the teen laying on top of him, "Well?"

Stiles shifted, but he didn't get up, "Hey...why did you come over so early? We could have done this at any point during the day..." he trailed off when he felt Derek stiffen underneath him and his hand stilled on Derek's back. It was a tense few minutes before Derek let out a deep breath, 

"It's...my first Christmas alone."

Stiles frowned, "Hate to make the gloomy worse but, hasn't it been like ten years since-"

"No, Stiles, I mean...without Laura."

"Oh..." Stiles cuddled closer as Derek's hand started moving in slow circles again, "I...sorry."

Derek shook his head, "Don't worry about it. You made this Christmas morning, amazing."

There was a light tap on the door and Stiles whined, 

"Boys, breakfast's ready."

"Be right down, Dad." Stiles sighed.

Derek pulled him into another kiss and grinned, "After you and your Dad exchange gifts, we'll head up to my place and hide away until supper."

Stiles grinned, "I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> So my, "get it done before Christmas" Young Avengers fic-series has turned into a "get it done before winters over" type of deal and Move Your Body...well I've jumped ahead of myself on that one -but I'm slowly working it, promise. XD


End file.
